


Leliana's Biological Clock

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has decided she wants to have a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Inquisitor had an open door policy to his rooms, he never locked them. The joke among the recruits was if you didn't want to see the Inquisitor naked then make sure you shout up the stairs before you go up. A few forgot and got an eye full of him in various states of dress. 

He was a big man for a human, almost the size of a qunari. His scars documented a life lived in combat, the most visible one running from the corner of his mouth to his ear. He kept his hair short but shaggy usually; the dark locks started off slicked back, but from the 100 times he ran his fingers through it in a day, it looked like he had just fallen out of bed, according to the vipers at the Winter Palace he had remarkable eyes. They were violet, he always felt odd that they were violet, but they were, so not much he could do.

He had avoided romantic entanglement in Skyhold, not really on purpose, but because he had a giant fucking target on his head. Not to say he was Celibate he had a couple of discreet lovers, they knew their place 

The day was done, the march back from Adamant had been long and, to be honest, awful. He wanted a bath an ale and bed His body ached, whoever designed warrior armor was a sadist.

He had just gotten out of the tub, and was walking naked to dry off in front of the fire, his towel around his neck. Finally feeling human again, he pulled on light linen pants tying the drawstring around his waist just as His Spymaster appeared at the top of his stairs. 

He grinned at her “one minute earlier, and you would have gotten a show Leliana” She grinned “who's to say how long I've been standing there Your Worship. and you still don't have a shirt, so I think I still win.” 

Walking over to his desk his bare feet sounding odd on the wood, she was used to him in a wall of metal seeing him like this was Unsettling especially with what she had to ask him. 

He poured himself a glass of ale, offering her one. When she declined, he walked back to his couch in front of the fireplace with a pile of reports stacked on the little table in front of it. Patting the spot next to him, Leliana moved from her spot at the top of his stairs and sat with one leg bent sideways on the couch facing him her head resting on her hand on the back of the sofa. 

His Spymaster rarely came into his personal quarters, and never at night without shit going terribly wrong outside, so he wasn't too sure what to make of this visit. “Leliana, is there a report in that stack you need right now or something?” She shook her head, for the first time that he had known her.. she looked uncertain. He had visited her hours ago before he retired for the night and gave her the message from the Divine in the fade, they had talked a little about it then.

He mirrored her position on the couch, so he could give her his full attention, reaching out in a comforting gesture, he caressed the arm holding up her head. His voice full of concern “What is it?” she gave him a worried smile taking a deep breath “Inquisitor, this whole corypheus, rifts, demons, World going to shit. Has me thinking about my future and the kind of legacy I'm going to leave behind.” He took a drink and nodded “OK, do you want to be more in the field, because history will remember you, of that, I have no doubt.” 

She gave him a sad smile twining her fingers with his playfully on the back of the couch. “No I'm not worried about that, Max I need your help with something, and I will understand if you say no.” In the year he had known her, he had never heard his given name on her lips. “For you, the moon, my dear what do you need?” 

This time, she genuinely laughed “You might take that back in a minute... Max, I want to have a baby.” 

He looked startled but smiled at her, “OK, you know you don't need my permission right. You're a grown woman, and while it would take some getting used to around here, I'm sure we could make Skyhold a great home to grow up in. I didn't know you were dating, to be honest.” He finished off his ale, putting his glass on top of the stack of reports, when he heard the words that will echo in his head forever “No Max, I want to have YOUR baby.” 

You could have knocked him over with a feather, all he could think of was he heard wrong “I'm sorry what?” 

Leliana went to her knees in front of him taking his hands in hers. “I want to have a baby Max, and no, I'm not dating, sleeping with or otherwise fucking anyone. I haven't been for three years now”

He held her hands and looked down into her eyes searching “But why me? Why not Cullen or Blackwall. Both of them would be amazing dads, Lily…I...” he caressed the side of her face “I have a hand that glows green that may kill me.. an old god who wants me dead and all, but an expiration date stamped on my ass. Top that off with the fact that I'm 37 years old, why on earth would you want MY baby?”

All that she heard in that speech was he didn't say no… Feeling bold she moved to straddle his lap; she could feel his thighs flexing under her as they shifted. “You mean, other than the amazing genetics you would be passing down to a child… you're kind and loving, patient, did I mention sexy as fuck. I'm not asking you to raise him or her, just enjoy the creation part. Morrigan did it with Alistair and looked at Keirin you love playing chess with him and teaching him how to shoot a bow.” He corrected her “Cullen taught him how to play chess and shoot; I showed him how to pee off the side of Skyhold and have it freeze in the air… see I'm a shitty dad. I would like, forget to feed them and stuff.” 

Her hands were running over his chest, she could feel him reacting to her. “Like I said, I don't need a dad; I just need you to fuck me, until I'm with child.” She ran her tongue under his chin nipping at the dimple in it, “I will share your bed every night until it takes. No one needs to know you're the father if that's what you want.” 

He had to move her off his lap, he couldn't think of anything other than being inside her, with her sitting on him. Standing up, he paced, his pants riding low on his hips. Making Leliana growl, hoping they slipped a little more, running his fingers through his hair, could he do it? 

Well yes physically he could, but then what? Could he walk away? Would she take the child away from him, when this was over? Could he see his son or daughter growing up and not participate? 

Leliana stood up and put her hands on his chest standing on tip toe she kissed his lips softly. “You don't have to decide tonight, think about it, you know how to find me, and Max for what it's worth, I think you would make an excellent dad. A boy with your features and passion, a little wild-haired girl with beautiful Violet eyes, they could ask for no better example, or protector.” She left him speechless, suddenly picturing their baby. 

It had been three days since Leliana's proposition, true to her word she never brought it up again. He couldn't focus, and he kept seeing her...thier her, his her, HIS Daughter running through the halls, ringlets bouncing as he scooped her up and tossed her in the air. His Son playing in his armor, slaying dragons with wooden swords.

He'd talked himself into it and out of it 1000 times. They had just finished maneuvers in the war room, Cullen and Josephine were leaving when he grabbed Leliana's hand to stop her from following. Shoulders tense, knuckles pressed against the wood as he studied the war table. Finally, he asked the one question that had plagued him the last three days, “Why me?” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the table, studying the wall as she spoke. “Because there has always been something between us, and because I can't imagine doing this, with anyone else but you.” 

He nodded when he didn't say anything else she pushed off from the table heading to the door, just as she opened it he said one word that made her knees go weak. “Yes” she looked back at him, he hadn't moved still hunched over the war table his hands fisted, knuckles pressing into the top. Nodding at his back “I will come to you tonight then.” With that she left.

He felt like a nervous virgin, he knew he was ten years older than her, and probably far more experienced, being a former Chantry sister. Stepping from his bath, he decided on a little shock value for her. 

He knew she would be along shortly, so he just remained naked waiting. He didn't have to wait long; he heard her gasp when she reached the top of his stairs. He turned to face her, walking towards her, she blushed. Taking her hand, he walked her to his bed, slowly stripping off her clothing, pulling her hair to the side he kissed just below her ear whispering. “When you cross that threshold from now on no clothes, I want to be able, to be inside you at all times. I will take no other until you tell me to go, I expect the same from you.” 

She nodded, “Agreed.” He lifted her chin up so she could see how serious he was for this last part, “I can't promise you forever Leliana, but I swear to you, that as long as I draw breath, I will lay down my life for you and any children we may have.” She quirked an eyebrow at him “Children?” Grinning at her, leaning in to press his lips against her throat. “You caught that did you If we're going to do this then why stop at one.” 

She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his “Well Inquisitor how about we work on our first born, worry about the second, and so on later.” 

His hands ran over her bare ass pulling her into him, kissing her lips for the first time. The roughness of his tongue caressed the silkiness of hers. Teeth scraping as his fingers massaged her ass cheeks. Pressing his forehead down to hers, “three years is a long time Leliana, I'm not a small man, I will try and take it slow the first few times.” She ran a hand over his semi hard cock and shivered. 

Picking her up tossing her on his bed, Max grinned down at her, stalking her like prey making Leliana shriek, back crawling to the middle. When he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him, she was laughing, right up until he kneeled at the side of the bed. Opening her thighs, Max kissed the inside of each right before he ran his tongue from her ass to her clit; she was wet already, but he needed her wetter. Leaning back on her elbows she watched as he lapped and sucked her clit, it had been so long with only her fingers. When he slid one of his into her, she couldn't stifle the gasp; her head fell back, he groaned at how tight she was. 

Slowly stroking in and out of her with one finger, he sucked and licked her pearl; he had to place his other hand on her stomach to keep her from moving away from his tongue. He added a second finger, and she whimpered she was close, his thumb found her slick jewel as his two fingers caressed her entrance. Moving up her body, he captured a nipple with his teeth and bit, the shock had her screaming and clinging to him as he forced her to ride out her orgasm. 

When she was able to breathe again and open her eyes, he began his assault to her senses over again, this time with soft caresses and deep kisses. He was hard; she could feel his pulse in his cock pressed against her leg, hooking her leg over him, she slid on top. Laughing at her boldness, his large hands on her hips. “Oh, you think so little girl?” She whimpered when he ground up into her, her wet folds wrapping around him as she slid back and forth, both of them moaning when his tip would hit her pearl. 

Leliana was panting on top of him, and he needed to be inside her, grabbing her hips he flipped her on her back, and in one swift stroke opened her up making her take his entire length in one shot. She cried out thrashing under him, he pinned her hands over her head and gritted his teeth as her body tried to rip his cock off. 

Slowly she relaxed, and he was able to move his hips, together they found their rhythm. For such a huge man he was a fantastic lover, he cock filled her pressing hard against her womb, it was as if his seed was begging for entrance already. Fingers were assaulting her clit while his hips snapped at a punishing pace into her slick vice. Words tumbled from her lips in several languages each begging him to fill her belly. It wasn't long before she was clawing at his back screaming her release. Pressing his forehead to her shoulder, he felt himself explode deep inside her. Making his back arch, as wave after wave of his seed bathed her walls. Sliding gingerly out of her, he moved to her side and pulled her into his chest. Her head over his heart and her fingers running over old scars as their breathing came back to normal. 

His hand was on her hip, and they both dozed off. He awoke to a chill in the room; he was alone in the bed. Looking around he spotted her standing on the balcony, walking up behind her, he spread her legs and bent her over the railing. The ferocity with wich he took her even shocked him a little, he fucked her hard, making her play with her clit as his cock assaulted her tunnel. When she shouted her release it took him with her, and again he emptied himself deep inside her womb. Picking her up he carried her back to bed, laying her down and pulling the covers over them. 

This time, he worshiped her body, soft caresses, and simple touches when he entered her again, this time it was slow. She felt incredible; her channel was swollen and slick, he could feel everything, as his cock pressed so deep inside her. When she came the final time, he claimed her mouth and swallowed her cries. When he came inside her, she whispered, “give me your Son.” The words ripped his orgasm from him, and he gave her everything he had inside him. Clinging to her, he pulled her on top of him their bodies still connected; he held her like that for a long time both of them loving the sensations. 

Max took her five and six times a day. He wanted to fuck her ass so badly, but he knew that had to wait until his seed took root. It wasn't long before all of Skyhold knew they were partaking in each other's company, one poor runner walked in when he had her bent over his desk. The man was halfway into the room before he realized exactly what they were doing, Maxx didn't even slow down. 

The first month when her menses came, he held her all night while she cried, and then even though she was bleeding, he made love to her in the tub; he did that every night while she bled when it was over he assaulted her with renewed vigor. The next month they were hopeful when her menses never started, but he still was relentless. Cullen teased them that one day they would just throw down in the middle of the war table. 

She had moved into his apartments, She had become like a drug for him, he demanded she sleep with him every night he was in residence, it just made sense for her to have her stuff. She missed him dearly when he was on missions. And now that she was almost positive she was with Child; it seemed like everything was keeping him away. At the moment he was away for four weeks traipsing through some godforsaken desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot ooh you mean porn....

Finally, the word rang out that The Inquisitor was headed up the path to Skyhold, she was torn between waiting for him to come to the war room or flying into his arms in the courtyard like a swooning girl. The swooning girl won out as soon as she saw his face, she knew she had made the right decision. He dropped his gear and swung her into his arms kissing her in front of the Maker and all of Skyhold. She wanted to wait to tell him her suspicions, but for the moment, she was just so happy to have him home. 

With his girl tucked under his arm, they walked the stairs together, headed to the war room. The debriefing was relatively quick, Josephine and Cullen making fun of the two of them. Max finally ended the meeting saying if they didn't leave they were going to get a front row seat to his welcome home for Leliana, and he wasn't shy. The door was barely closed behind Cullen when he had her hand, pulling her against him kissing her lips slowly in the war room. 

Max caressed her face “maker I have missed you something fierce, I want to bend you over this table and take you hard right now, but I will respect the others and wait until I have you in our apartments, possibly after I've washed the sand off my balls.” Grinning at him she moved to leave, and he stopped her, pulling her back. His ass was resting against the edge of the table, his legs kind of splayed out, he pulled her in between his legs, into his arms kissing the top of her head “a couple more minutes to make them wonder… did they really?” 

Giggling into his shoulder, relishing the feeling of being back in his arms once more, the time too short in her opinion before he pulled her from her salacious thoughts.

Grinning Max wrapped his arm around her “come my heart, let's get to our rooms, walking through Josephine's office. He winked at her and Cullen, laughing out loud when he heard Cullen’s “Maker's breath they didn't.” Max put his hand on Leliana’s ass and squeezed making her squeal as they passed through the door. 

When they were locked in their apartment, he began stripping as he was walking to the tub. Mercifully it was already filled with lukewarm water, dropping a heat rune in it, it wasn't long before the water began to steam. Slipping into the water he held his hand out to her she was already naked, “join me, my beautiful flower.” 

She slipped into the water sitting between his thighs, relaxing back against him. His warm wet hands held her breasts, She moaned and moved back against him. Kissing her neck as he pinched her nipples, he knew the answer, he could feel the small changes in her body, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. “My Lily, do you have some news for me?” His hands were resting on her flat stomach, as he bit her neck. Leliana smiled, resting her head against his chest her hands caressing his “I think we did it, my heart. I think I am pregnant. I waited for you before I went to the healer to confirm it.” She could feel his smile against the sensitive flesh of her neck, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth the harsh demand of “On your knees.” sent a shiver through her as she moved to obey. 

Pressing her forehead into her arm resting on the edge of the tub, she knew he was going to take her hard. He had been denied for too long, and pregnant or not his libido had been whispered about often, before they started fucking and it was a legend now that people knew. A shiver ran down her spine with anticipation, just waiting for him to touch her, thankful that he had such a huge tub the water was lapping at her thighs not quite enough to soothe the heat in her smooth pink lips but then… that's what he was for. 

The first thing she felt was his tongue running down her spine she could see his hands on the side of the tub, but the only thing to touch her was the flat of his tongue slowly dragging across her flesh. When he moved lower, she gasped her mind screaming Maker he wouldn't? When the tip of his tongue pressed into her tight star, she sucked in her breath in anticipation, shuddering. When he moved lower and speared his tongue into her wet entrance she cried out “Maker yes” his rough hands gripped the fleshy globes of her ass exposing her to him his thumb running over the forbidden, making her whimper. She was about to protest when his other fingers distracted her by sliding across her swollen jewel her juices were running over his fingers now as he slipped them deep inside her, opening her channel making her ready for him. 

He was behind her, Leliana’s skin glowed, her lips parted as she panted waiting for him to claim her, the air sizzled her legs quivering she knew it was just a matter of when. 

With one hard thrust, her walls welcomed him home gripping his cock, burying himself balls deep in her heat, he took her hard, but refusing to finish. 

Stepping from the tub, he grabbed the back of her head fucking her mouth, feeling her quickly adjust, so she wasn't gagging with each thrust. Finally, her nails dug into his ass as she took over, devouring his shaft. The shift in power found had his head falling back crying out to the maker as he lost control. Leliana quickly found it, locking her lips around him drinking him down with every burst against the back of her throat. 

The time for softness and care were over, they both let their raw passion play out abusing each other's bodies for hours, pushing limits and boundaries at one point she was riding him with her dagger to his throat. When her release was too much, and she dropped the weapon, he had her on her back and made her ride out five back to back orgasms from his fingers and tongue never letting her come down. 

Exhausted they finally fell asleep, he woke her up twice as he claimed her body, joining them again in the night, but it was her retching into a chamber pot that woke him for the day. The fire and burning need banked, in its place slipped the caring partner she had seen in him all along, as he held her hair braiding it out of her face. The second and third times he rubbed her back, holding her as she convulsed emptying anything she had left in her stomach. 

Sagging in his arms when she was finally finished, he carried her back to bed leaving to return with a glass of water and warm cloth. Max washed her face, tucking her back in, her eyes were already heavy, her voice raw from the night before hoarsely whispering “thank you” as sleep claimed her, he only smiled. Knowing she was asleep he dressed slipping out to bring back food and let those who needed to know, they would both be indisposed for the day. 

When Leliana awoke she wasn't sure how much time had passed, her body ached in the most heavenly places, her lips, both sets were so swollen from his attentions. Smiling to herself as she slowly got out of bed, that was when she noticed him for the first time in the room, he was sitting in a chair by the fire reading reports much like she assumed he had planned to do the night she first came to him. 

Pulling one of his shirts over her head, slipping in behind him, her hands on his shoulders running over his chest as she leaned in to kiss his head, resting her cheek on top of it. His fingers found hers and entwined with them. The soft timber of his voice warmed her, “MMM My heart, I see you feel better. There are some bread and porridge over on the table along with some fruits.” 

Those first months of pregnancy were hard, every morning found her on her knees sobbing and embarrassed as she vomited in front of him, and every morning he was right there with her to wipe her face and rub her back. She cursed and railed at him, but not once did he throw it in her face. She had literally asked for this, between that and his gentle care for her some days just seem to piss her off more. 

When the Battle at adamant happened she was terrified, and that fear was manifesting itself in unneeded fights and friction between them. She was seven months along, and he begrudgingly let her come but forbade her to set one foot out of the camp itself. This was where the fight began, The morning before the battle, Cullen was waiting for them both to plan troop formations. What he had walked into, in the tent was the equivalent of an old married couple, he heard them yelling at each other before the flap to the tent was ever opened, and it didn't stop once he was inside. 

Leliana grabbed Maxwell's arm making him face her, his tactic of late was avoidance and it was making her crazy “No! You will not ignore me this time, you will stand here, and we will finish this. I am still your spymaster first a foremost, My men out there answer to me, how do you think it feels to know that I have to sit here and fucking twiddle my thumbs because I let you between my thighs.” 

Max stood there his nostrils flaring as he warred for control, inside he was livid absolutely fuming outwardly, however, he looked like he was just choosing his words carefully, which was good because right now he wanted to scream and shake the ever loving shit out of her. 

His arms crossed over his chest only Cullen standing to the side could see the fists clenching and unclenching as the Inquisitor prepared to do battle. 

His voice was razor sharp, you almost had to strain to hear it, but every word was calculated and even toned. “Leliana, you are pregnant. with my child,” when he saw her about to protest he corrected himself talking over the top of her. “With OUR child, I can't have you in the battle where you or OUR child could be hurt. Where you could be taken hostage and used against me, or 70 other horrible things I haven't had time to think of yet. But I assure you will pop into my head in the middle of that battle, making me lose my focus worrying about you. I need you safe, it's not about you, it's about me, I need you here, I need to know that YOU both are ok. I can’t do what I need to do if I'm worried about you both.” 

His voice raising as his anger grew “You are first and foremost the future mother of our child, my Partner and then Spymaster.” Stepping closer, he saw her lip tremble, sighing he knew he had lost, pulling her closer kissing the top of her head she whispered against his chest, “You think I'm going to be a bad mother.” 

Cullen choked on his water as he watched the Inquisitor visibly flinch, kissing her forehead Max taking her face in his hands making her look into his eyes as he shook his head the words soft, pleading her to understand and not overthink. “I never said anything even close to that. I think you will be an excellent mother.” He bent down, and his breath tickled her ear, “and tonight when I return to you, we will celebrate and work out some of our frustrations.” He held her tight the tension leaving his body, as she relaxed against him.

Pulling away from him, Leliana excused herself for a moment leaving the two men standing there. It was Cullen that finally spoke “Is she always like this… so unreasonable.” Laughing Max shook his head “for the love of the Maker, and your balls don't ever let her hear you say that. But no she's usually ok, today is just a bad day. Think about it, she a strong independent woman Maker's breath she was left the hand of the divine, and now everyone including the two of us is treating her like she's made of glass. Her emotions are betraying her, and her body is betraying her. I tell you I have no idea how women do it. I would rather face a high dragon then be pregnant.” 

The two men waited for her to return, When she did, she was an entirely different person. Gently she squeezed Max’s hand in apology, and he caressed her back while the three of them planned the battle together. 

He pleaded with her once more begging her to stay in the camp, they compromised, she agreed to remain on the sidelines but would be closer than he liked. 

In the end, the vantage point she had, made her wish she had stayed in camp, From up here she had a perfect view of the entire battle. Every blow, every clash of his sword she flinched her fingers flexed aching for her dagger. She had no way of knowing what was about to happen none of them did If she had she would have done everything to stop it. Instead, all she was able to do was scream in horror watching him swallowed by the fade. 

The battle raged on around them even with the Inquisitor and a few others missing, whatever the hell the dragon flew off as soon as the hole to the fad was gone. 

The men he had stationed with her held her back, it took all they had to keep her from running into the battle. Slowly she stopped fighting against them dropping to her knees clutching her stomach, she offered every prayer, calling in any favor with the Maker she had, to please bring him back. 

The minutes felt like hours, the fighting around them was intense she had no real idea how long he was gone. When the flash reappeared, one of the guards with her shouted, pointing to the battle and the Inquisitor's return. 

There was no hesitation, he had barely recovered from tumbling out into the courtyard, sealing the rift and ending the fight before he found his arms full, holding a sobbing Spymaster. She didn't care who saw, what was proper or what anyone thought. 

His face was grim swallowing back a lump in his throat when Varric asked: “where is Hawke?” Their eyes clashed, Max's arms tightened around Leliana a hand protectively on her swollen belly their child pressed between them as he addressed the crowd. “Hawke sacrificed her life to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus. She gave her life not because she had sworn an oath, or was marked as special but because someone had to do it.” 

He answered more questions shouted at him, but never letting go of the woman in his arms, stroking her back silently reassuring her that he was fine. When he was finished, Max swept her up into his arms, carrying her off to their tent. 

Her feet had barely touched the ground before she was frantic stripping him naked she needed to touch and explore him, to see and feel for herself that he was ok. Cullen was about to walk into the tent when he heard Maxwell's stifled moan, turning heel he decided it could wait. 

The march back was solemn, Max kept turning over and over in his head the things that were said. Any advantage they could use, so Hawke’s sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. He was worried about Leliana too, he very easily could have never come back, and he would have left her alone to raise their child, she deserved better than him. Someone who could guarantee he could come home every night, give her a stable life, Not some second son who may or may not be slowly dying by his own hand. How could he have been so selfish, starting something like this without knowing if he could finish it? Would he even get to see their child born?

His hand was idly caressing her stomach, neither one could bare the thought of being apart right now, minds tumbling with the what ifs, she wasn't the only one who needed reassurance this day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I had a few requests to add more so here my lovelies is more or our Spymaster and Warrior

It had been weeks since the Arbor Wilds, Max had barely won that discussion, but in the end he said if she didn't stay put he wouldn't go, so begrudgingly Leliana had stayed back in camp, muttering about mother hens, and treating her like she was made of glass. The weeks turned to months, with nothing happening, every moment felt like they were locked in the war room. So much planning and analyzing getting ready, for well anything. Cullen joked that they should just sleep there. 

The air around Skyhold was tense, people were jumpy and irritated, tempers were short what would have once been a minor infraction was more often than not coming to blows. 

They needed something to happen or at the very least a distraction. 

Leliana was relaxing, reading reports in bed, smiling when she felt herself being stalked, pretending she hadn't heard him the moment his foot hit the first stair. Shrieking when she found herself pulled into his arms, moving over to make room for him, so he could talk to her but have his head resting on her stomach. She loved the stolen moments like this, where they were just Leli and Max, excited parents, her fingers played with his hair while they talked about the day. 

Suddenly he held his finger up to his lips, shushing her, His eyes going wide. His hand was caressing her belly as he held a one-sided conversation, “Yes! I know, Alright I will do it, but you have to back me up. My beautiful girl, you need to work on momma from your side too.”

Her fingers twirling a shaggy lock around it, idly wondering when was the last time he had, had it cut. Giggling she couldn't help it, they had been going back and forth for months now on the gender of her growing passenger. “My love what if you're Darling girl ends up being my Precious Boy?” Max kissed her belly moving to sit up “well I suppose it would work, but he's going to have to work extra hard to look pretty in a dress.”

Her eyes instantly filled with tears, fear flooding her “You mean, you mean you wouldn't love them if they are a boy.” 

In a moment he was kissing her forehead wiping away the tears he knew she hated. Lately, they had been coming over the smallest thing, and she knew it was the babe, but still she hated feeling out of control. "My heart, I was teasing you, I will love our child no matter what they are, boy, girl, gay, straight or purple. Well, maybe not purple because then you have some explaining to do.” she sniffled and smacked his arm unconvincingly. “You joke here I am a Druffalo, trapped in bed I can't even put on my shoes anymore, and you're mean and tease me. Just for that, your son and I are going to go get a snack.” 

Before she could fully pull away he took her hand, “Our daughter and I have something we need to say, and I can't sit here and wait any longer. My beautiful flower, you, you were a surprise to me, I never expected, hell even dreamed that I would have someone in my life like you, and now you honor me by giving me a.” 

He paused on the next word seeing her protest rising and used a different one than she had expected. “A Child, Saying I love you seems so small, and every day we know better than most that we aren't guaranteed a next. There are so many things I want our little family to do. I want to go on vacations with you, eat small sweet cakes until my belly hurts. I want to dance with you in a cafe to music only we hear. Feeling our growing child pressed between us, anticipating them in our lives, only makes me want the simple things more. Like singing you songs, heralding your bravery and my love for you. I want to go on picnics, making love out in the open if the mood strikes. But most of all Leliana my precious flower, I want to spend the rest of my days loving you. Will you marry me?”

Laughing she pushed at his shoulder “Maxwell, are you drunk?” Shaking his head he pulled a small velvet pouch from his pocket, opening it the simple gem studded band tumbled out into his large hands. “I have never been more serious in my life. Leliana will you marry me? Let’s give Skyhold something to celebrate!” His hand reaching out to caress her swollen belly, pressing his lips against it and whispering “Help me out will ya, momma might say no!!” 

The little passenger was wiggling inside her, Lily could feel the baby dancing. Laughing, she put Max’s hand over the spot with the most movement. Instantly he was concerned and fascinated “Is she OK? I didn't squish her by laying on her?” shaking her head smiling wiping her stupid eyes. 

Sliding alongside her, his thumb caressing her cheek, “what do you say? Lily? Be my wife?”

She couldn't answer, being pregnant had made her emotional on the best days, being pregnant and proposed too made her a bit of a mess. 

Pulling his face to hers she pressed her lips against his and sobbed “Yes! Yes! I will marry you.” Kissing him deeply as she shifted so she was straddling his hips, rocking slowly against him. When his fingers slipped into her smalls, she pitched forward her hands bracing her against his chest. Their passion always quick to ignite, it was no different now. 

Gasping as she rocked against his fingers, “Even swollen and huge, like this you still want me?” Sitting up to kiss her, “I always want you, given a choice, I would spend my life naked at your side… Just shit like saving the world keeps getting in the way of that plan.” His lips were running over her full breasts, giving her a heated grin. 

Releasing him from his breeches, he held her hips, biting a nipple making her cry out as he joined their bodies. Thrusting up into her hard, he made love to her as many times as he could. When sleep finally stole her from him, it was in the bath.

When he felt the slow even rhythm of her breathing, he carefully carried her out of the tub and tucked her in. Spotting the ring on the side table, he slipped it on her finger, kissing it before he pulled the blankets up around her, as she stirred. 

Max just stood there watching her sleep, marveling that this woman had agreed to so much with him. Hooking a tendril of her red hair behind her ear as he caressed her face, skin glowing in the flickering firelight. She would deny it and say he was a liar if he ever told her, but she had only gotten more beautiful. As her pregnancy bloomed, so did she. 

Smiling at the change he had seen in the past few months, his leather clad Rogue had become softer, her body fuller, He loved seeing her healthy and happy like this, for far too long she held too much pain and anger. 

Caressing their daughter he silently sent thanks to the baby that had blossomed the woman before him. She stopped wearing uniforms and started wearing what he could only assume was more her style, if given a choice. One thing she loved was her shoes. He wanted to take her to Orles and let her go crazy with shoes, just because it would make her happy. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she would be asleep for the night if he hurried he could soon join her. 

Begrudgingly he forced himself to go, hurrying to finish up some paperwork so that he could return to his girls for the night. 

He had been having dreams of their child for months now. In every dream, she was a beautiful little girl, with red hair just like her momma. Some days he was with them, and some days he watched them mourn him. Tonight's dream was one of the latter.

Sitting up in bed, his heart hurting with their pain, Thoughts of what if’s rolled through his head. Panic gripped him tightly, forcing him into action. Hurriedly pulling on boots, snatching his shirt from where it had been discarded hours ago, jogging across the ramparts. The middle of the night, found him banging on his commander's door. 

It took a couple of minutes, but Cullen finally swung the door open bare-chested and hastily drawn on breeches, sword in hand. “What the maker man? What is it?” 

Ignoring his state of undress, grabbing Cullen by his shoulders shaking him, “Promise me!! Promise me that if something happens, If I die out there, or this fucking hand kills me. Promise me; you will take care of them!!” 

Rubbing his hands over his face trying to digest everything that was being shouted at him. Cullen nodded “Yes, yes, alright I will.” His words seem to relax, the desperate man. Without another word, he turned leaving the stunned Commander standing there in the moonlight.

The days ticked by, everyone was holding their breath wondering what would happen first, the Baby, or the Battle. 

At least, for the most part, everyone was occupied with plans for the wedding, the volatile anticipation of battle beaten back for now, as everyone excitedly prepared for the big day. Max watched his beloved glide down the aisle on Cullen’s arm. He couldn't help but reach out and caress her face as they stood before the Revered Mother, Maker and their friends pledging to love one another.

He was dancing with his wife when it happened. The sky exploded and turned green once more, the sickly color reflecting and tainting everything. They knew the waiting was over, and the gauntlet had been thrown. The call to battle had been sounded. In the next few hours, everything would change, Max just hoped it was for the better. 

Her back ached like mad, but she kept moving, issuing orders sending Ravens. They had made love for hours that night, consummating their marriage. She had overdone it, and her body ached in wonderful places, and some not so wonderful places. She couldn't think about that right now, even pregnant and staying behind she still had things she needed to do. 

Rushing down the stone steps from the main hall to the courtyard, Leliana had to hurry they were about to leave. 

He couldn't help but give her his boyish grin, his hand protectively on her belly leaning down he kisses her lips pressing his forehead to hers. “Just think, next time you see me, this, will all be over and we can be a family.” 

Grabbing the front of his chest plate she pulled him closer, her eyes wild, he had never seen the desperation in them before. her plea was breaking his heart. “You need to come back to me, Promise me you will come back to us, I need you, I know in the beginning I said you didn't have to help me, and I could do this on my own. But, Damn you, you made me love you, and now I need you to come back OK?” 

Max knew they both knew the risks of what he was about to do, but now was not the time for reality, like all good husbands whose wives were heavy with child, he nodded and made her promises that he prayed to the Maker he would be able to keep. “Four days my love, in four days I will be back, and I will just be your husband, no Inquisitor, no meetings, just you, me and our Princess here, beginning our life together.”

She stood there and watched from the walls as they rode out, en mass, very few were left behind, it made Skyhold seem abandoned, but even then everyone left behind had jobs to do. The inquisition didn't stop because the Inquisitor wasn't there. 

She was standing in the war room holding his marker in her hands, it had been a full day of no news, they knew in their hearts they were either in battle or about to be, the flashes in the sky changing colors told her it had probably begun. 

Cullen and Josie were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a decision on some aid mission or something equally tedious. Her hand was on her back, and her whole body ached, she felt like her skin was too tight. She knew she was in labor, but she was ignoring it, willing her body to stop until he returned. Every surge of pain was making it harder and harder to function. Throwing his marker on the map, she cursed 

“Dammit, Damn the stupid petty nobles and their dumb squabbles that we have to play nursemaid to, damn Corypheus for doing this shit right now when I need him here, damn that man for leaving me to have this baby alone while he fights a battle.” 

Gripping the side of the table Josie and Cullen watch in horror as Leliana doubled over almost going to her knees, the strangled moan of pain finally burst through her lips. A puddle splashing to the floor at her feet, 

Gasping as he points at her “What?!? No! Not now?! You can't do this now. Stop it!”

Gripping her belly, gasping and crying out again, her face contorted in pain. Josie threw a blanket over her and pointed to Cullen. “Pick her up, and follow me.”

Not knowing what else to do, the soldier in him took over, and he did as he was told. Josie took control, "Cullen take her to their rooms, help her with whatever she needs. All the healers went with the Inquisitor, so I need to go find someone." 

Cullen nodded until Josie's words sunk in “What? Wait, no? I don't know what to do.”

Shaking her head she was already shoving them through the door to the apartments. “It's a first baby, you probably have hours, days even before anything happens. Just help her get comfortable, I will be right back.”

Cullen no sooner helped Leliana to bed then, she was crying out through another contraction, flailing for his hand; he gave it to her. “Maker, Cullen I have to push? You need to look, to check if you can see the baby?”

Cullen turned white “NO you don't, you don't need to push, don't you dare push, and I'm not looking. You. You just have to wait until the healer gets here. Listen to me Leliana whatever you do don't push.”

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and started to push, making him panic even more. 

Hiking her shift up, Cullen didn't have any option but to look, making him curse. “Damn you, Max, you should be here for Th” His words trailed off, lost in the miracle before him, propriety tossed out the window. “Maker's Breath I see, I see the head! Lily! Your baby has a head!” 

Josie took longer than she liked but finally returning with the cook, who assured her she had birthed more babies than any fool healer. The women arrived to witness the Commander who was poised between the Inquisition Spymasters splayed thighs, excitedly shouting “almost there, one more Lily, one more.” 

The baby slipped into his waiting hands, he was holding the messy little one out in front of him. For a brief moment, they just stared at each other both shocked. Then the little face screw up and the room was filled with the sound of a good wail. Cullen’s grin was infectious placing the baby on Lily’s chest whispering reverently “It’s a girl.”

Josie and the Cook took over, letting Cullen off the hook. He watched as they gave the baby a bath wrapping her in soft blankets and handed her back to her momma.

It was only when he was sure, that both mom and baby were OK, he excused himself. 

Days later and little information was known, other than it was a success, The sky was healed, so she knew whatever had happened was now done. Hopefully, her husband was on his way home to her. 

Marveling at her daughter, the infant latched onto her breast suckling hungrily, gently caressing her daughter's cheek, Singing to the little babe, heroic bard tales of her daddy. How he had sacrificed so much to make the world a place, she would be safe to grow up in. 

It was the only time he was ever able to sneak up on her, She was sound asleep in their bed. Their daughter was snuggled into the cradle beside her, awake but quiet. He managed to pick up the little one, without a fuss and take her to the chair by the fire. 

Leliana awoke, panic set in when she first saw the empty cradle. Relaxing only when she spotted her Husband and daughter sound asleep together in his huge chair. Slipping over to them, his eyes opened as she neared. 

Whispering above his daughter's head, Leliana caught sight of the tears in the powerful man's eyes. “I see you were busy while I was away? I promise you next time, I will be here, I'm sorry.” 

She couldn't help but giggle. “The Commander has not been able to look me in the eye since it happened.” 

Hearing her mother's voice the little one began to snuffle and root around looking for food. Helping his wife back into bed, he lounged at her side kissing her naked shoulder watching Leliana feed their daughter. His large calloused fingers caressed the wisps of red hair on her tiny head. Emotion filling his voice as he whispered: “Does she have a name?” She looked up at him smiling "I was thinking, after your mom. I remember you telling me stories when we were in the deep roads about her, and at the time, I thought to myself. If ever I have a daughter I would love to raise one just like her." 

Maxwell pressed his lips against his Daughter's head, “Welcome to the world Grace Trevelyan, I can't wait to watch you grow; your namesake will adore you.”


End file.
